shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Akanegakubo
}} |kanji = 茜ヶ久保 もも |romaji = Akanegakubo Momo |alias = |status = Alive |birthday = August 21stShokugeki no Soma volume 27 extras |age = |gender = Female |blood type = B |height = 140 cm |family = |generation = 90th |occupation = High School Student |cuisine style = |food forte = Sweets |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Elite Ten Council: 3rd seat Central |manga = Chapter 118 |anime = OVA 4 |voice actor = Rie KugimiyaFood Wars! Original Anime DVD Casts More Council of Ten Members }} is a 90th Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the current 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council after being promoted from the 4th seat during the Azami Administration. Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 2 Appearance Momo is a petite girl and is the shortest member of the Elite Ten Council, with her head stopping just below Satoshi Isshiki's chest.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, pages 8-9 She has short purple hair with fringed hime-styled bangs and part of her hair is tied up to resemble cat ears. She also has green eyes. She wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform and is always carrying around a large stuffed cat doll with a purple and pink color scheme named Bucchi (ブッチ).Shokugeki no Soma chapter 152, page 19 Bucchi's hands are often ripped off whenever she cooks as his hands serve as her oven mitts.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153, page 7 Her normal cooking attire is a standard white chefs uniform with a chef cravat.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 5Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153, page 5 Personality Momo is stubborn and taciturn, usually refusing to interact with new people that she meets. According to Mea Yanai, it takes at least a month before Momo will acknowledge someone new, let alone make eye contact when talking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 155, pages 2-3 Momo seems to be asocial, as she doesn't like talking to new people, or people she deems as low/unworthy. She also is seemingly competitive, especially whenever someone implies they want to challenge her. Like most of the Elite Ten members, she has cocky tendencies, hardly considering her underclassmen a threat to her, even using her past accomplishments as a means of establishing their inability to defeat her.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 151, page 16 Whenever Momo becomes angry or annoyed, Bucchi reflects her feelings by displaying a cruciform popping veins on its face.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153, page 6Shokugeki no Soma chapter 157, page 2 She is also scared of riding airplanes. Shokugeki no Soma chapter 172, page 16 When referring to herself, she often speaks in third person in attempt to make herself sound cuter. History Momo enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation and would later attain the 4th seat of the Elite Ten Council by her third year. As a third year student, Momo completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in her first year and all subsequent events afterwards. Before her debut, she alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Momo and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony, so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Throughout the event, Momo did not say anything and decided to play with her cat doll, as she watched the event unfold.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, page 16 After the conclusion of the ceremony, Momo left the premise and prepare for the last fall event: The Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 13 & 18 After two weeks of preparation, Momo, alongside other Elite Ten members, appeared during the Moon Banquet Festival's opening ceremony, where she seen throwing her cat doll in the air.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 124, pages 14 & 16 On the first day, Momo was ranked first place on the Uptown Area, and continued this stride for the duration of the Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 126, pages 2 & 9-10Shokugeki no Soma chapter 128, page 11Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 2 However, after the arrival of Azami Nakiri on the fourth day of the festival, it was revealed that Momo and five of the other Elite Ten Council members voted in favor for Azami, as the new headmaster of the academy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, pages 15-17 Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri. After the Central was formed, she stated that she hates what Satoshi Isshiki did regarding the Shokugeki rules. She then prepares herself to have a Shokugeki with The Chocolate RS head. Cooking Style Confectionery - Momo specializes in confectionery, particularly in creating western sweets and cakes. She is the school's top pâtissiere and despite her specialty laying in sweets, her skill has allowed her to be the 4th seat of the Elite Ten Council.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 135, page 8 Dishes *Queen's Apple Tart - A series of apple tarts shaped like roses and carried in a basket, Momo delivers the aroma of the damask rose, creating a blissfully sweet dish straight out of a fairy tale. In fact, the basket she carries her roses in is made of bread and completely edible as well. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Momo is the current 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Misc. Cooking Duels Trivia *''Akanegakubo'' (茜ヶ久保) contains the kanji for "madder" (茜 Akane), "long time" (久 Ku), and "protect" (保 Bo). Momo is a common female name but it can also mean "peach" if written in kanji (桃). References Navigation es:Momo Akanegakubo zh:莤久保桃 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Central Category:Shokugeki Participants